Cantos de sirena
by aoibird6
Summary: -Sirenas: mujeres hermosas con una cola de pez que hechizan a los marineros con sus cantos-. Castiel alzó levemente una ceja y volvió a prestar atención a la voz que cantaba tras la puerta, sintiéndose más y más atraído, ¿Había una sirena en el búnker? Cas!HumanoxDean


**Titulo**: Cantos de sirena

**Pareja**: Cas!HumanoxDean

**Género**: Romance/Family

**Clasificación**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Erik Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **Ambientado en la novena temporada, Cas está con los Hermanos Winchester en el búnker y es humano.

**Resumen**: Sirenas: mujeres hermosas con una cola de pez que hechizan a los marineros con sus cantos Castiel alzó levemente una ceja y volvió a prestar atención a la voz que cantaba tras la puerta, sintiéndose más y más atraído, ¿Había una sirena en el bunker? Cas!HumanoxDean

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno escuchó atentamente la voz del otro lado de la puerta y se sintió hechizado al instante. Se supone que estaba solo en el bunker, los hermanos salieron a hacer las compras y el ángel menor aprovechó de tomar una siesta cuando una melodiosa voz lo despertó. Así fue como llegó a ese cuarto y se puso a escuchar tras la puerta. Hace unos días habían ido a Illinois para cazar a una sirena y Castiel recordaba muy bien la definición que leyó en internet.

Sirenas: mujeres hermosas con una cola de pez que hechizan a los marineros con sus cantos

Castiel alzó levemente una ceja y volvió a prestar atención a la voz que cantaba tras la puerta, sintiéndose más y más atraído, ¿Había una sirena en el bunker? Su curiosidad lo estaba matando. No tenía los elementos necesarios de su lado para acabar con ella (en caso de que fuera una sirena) así que sacó de su pantalón trasero la pistola que le dio el rubio en su momento y quitó el seguro. Lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, tendría que cargárselo solo o al menos entretenerlo hasta que el par de hermanos llegara. Tragó saliva con fuerza y abrió la puerta de una patada. La voz calló al instante y ambos se quedaron mirando como si los hubieran encontrado asesinando a alguien.

-¿Cas?-

-¿Dean?- el cazador bajó la mirada a lo que tenía el ángel en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces con esa pistola?-

-Nada- respondió guardándola rápidamente- Mmm… ¿Estabas cantando?- el rubio se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí afuera?-

-Un buen rato- admitió Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya veo- el cazador se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo- Bueno… sí… estaba algo aburrido y… lo siento si te desperté-

-¿Hace cuanto llegaron?-

-Me vine antes- afirmó el rubio- Aún no te acostumbras a todo esto de ser humano y… me quedé preocupado de que estuvieras solo-

-Gracias Dean… oye- el ángel lo miró unos segundos- ¿Puedes seguir cantando? Tienes una bonita voz-

Castiel avanzó para sentarse al borde de la cama junto al rubio. Escuchó aquella voz sintiéndose más y más atraído por ella. Cerró los ojos y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean. Se sentía muy tranquilo, como si todo lo malo a su alrededor desapareciera y las cosas fueran a estar bien. El cazador siguió cantando, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano para rodear la cintura del ángel y mantenerlo a su lado. Castiel jamás había oído una voz más melodiosa y cautivante, algunos humanos pensaban que los "coros celestiales" eran maravillosos pero Castiel creía que cambiarían de idea si escucharan al rubio cantar. Le estaba tomando algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a su nueva humanidad pero por primera vez, desde que llegó al bunker con los chicos, se sentía tranquilo y relajado. Lamentablemente la canción terminó y un pequeño silencio reinó en el cuarto.

-Dean- susurró el ángel manteniéndose en su lugar.

-Dime-

-Creo que hay una sirena en el búnker y acaba de cautivarme con su voz, ¿Es necesario que la asesine?-

Abrió despacio los ojos cuando escuchó la risa del rubio y luego le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente antes de levantarse.

-No Cas, no tienes que matar a esta sirena, tengo la impresión que siente lo mismo por cierto angelito de ojos azules-

Castiel lo miró fijamente y el rubio le tendió la mano para que se levantara, ambos se miraron acortando la distancia que los separaba para encontrar sus bocas en un suave beso. Dean le acarició el cabello cariñosamente y el ex-ángel sonrió.

-Vamos por una cerveza, Sammy debe estar por regresar- el moreno asintió sin soltar su mano.

-¿Volverás a cantar para mí?-

-Con una condición- Castiel lo miró curioso- También quiero oírte, dicen que el canto de los ángeles es una deliciosa para los oídos-

-Bueno- comenzó a decir el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa- Creo que el canto de los ángeles está sobrevalorado-

-Eso lo juzgaré yo, angelito-

Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano hacia la cocina. Castiel mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, si tan solo Dean supiera todas las cosas que provocaba en él, todas las emociones y sentimientos que despertaba con esos cantos de sirena, pero ya tendría suficiente tiempo por delante para hacérselo saber.


End file.
